Episode 190 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts has been taken over by lust. He pins Casca to the ground and forcibly kisses her. As he slowly moves down her body, he becomes more and more influenced by the Beast of Darkness inside him, which goads him into raping Casca the same way Griffith did during the Eclipse. Guts' body transforms into a humanoid version of the beast, which grabs at Casca with its long claws and bites her breasts. It runs its claws along her body, giving her deep gashes, and sinks its teeth deeper into her skin. All the while, its voice continues to try and persuade Guts into killing Casca so that he may focus on his revenge. The rape progresses to the point where Casca's breasts is bitten clean off by the Beast of Darkness, which then bites her head off. With some final words of persuasion, the vision ends. Guts awakens with a jolt. He stands up so quickly that he backs into a large fallen tree, but he is too preoccupied with what he sees before him to notice. In the panel, Guts is shown to be wearing his full armor, suggesting that no penetrative act occurred. In reality, Casca has not been killed, and her body is mostly intact but for the bite marks around her nipple which Guts had made while under the influence of the beast. She whimpers silently on the ground, tears in her eyes, but she has stopped fighting to get away from him. Guts sinks to his knees, appalled at what he's just done. Not far away, Puck is still flying around the area to try and find Casca, unaware that Guts has found her first. He sees a small boy running along the dirt road a short way ahead. As he flies towards him, Puck is surprised to see that the boy is none other than Isidro, having just stolen food from some travelers. Puck flies towards and greets the sprinting boy, who exclaims that he'd been looking for Puck ever since the events of the Tower of Conviction. Suddenly, a well-aimed branch is thrown between Isidro's legs, tripping him. Its thrower is revealed to be Serpico, who's been chasing Isidro to reclaim his food. He and Farnese had trusted Isidro enough to carry their food, not expecting the boy to run off with it. Close behind Serpico is Farnese herself, who orders Isidro's arm be chopped off for stealing from nobility. Before the punishment can be carried out, Puck flies towards Farnese's face, asking if she is still able to see him. She can, and the shock of doing so sends her comically falling backwards into Serpico's arms. The elf brings the three over to Guts, who has since clothed Casca and bound her wrists again, tethering her to a nearby tree. Puck flies towards her, but she averts his gaze. After a silent moment, Isidro jumps into action, drawing his sword and demanding that Guts teach him to fight. His loud outburst is completely ignored. Guts turns to Farnese and Serpico and asks if they are still hunting him. After a moment of silence and deliberation on Farnese's part, she kneels down before Guts and asks to follow the Black Swordsman in his travels. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes